


all just momentary

by lovethevoid



Series: cynosure [3]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: you're one of my favorite few





	all just momentary

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from [this post](https://notwxrriors.tumblr.com/post/185282681679/what-its-worth-time-after-time-right-where-it) on my blog 💙

It’s still a bit warm under the covers when they get back to Awsten’s room, heat trapped beneath blankets. Awsten settles with his head on Otto’s chest again, easy enough to kiss if he looked up, his leg hooked over Otto’s hip. Otto’s still reeling at Awsten’s confession, but there’s some saying about not looking a gift horse in the mouth (don’t question the lavender twink?) so Otto doesn’t, just lets his fingers skim the space between the hem of Awsten’s shirt and the waistband of his pants.

Awsten’s hipbone is so prominent, his skin so warm, and Otto presses his thumb down against it just as Awsten catches his lips for a deep kiss. It’s new - Awsten doesn’t kiss like anyone else. He’s tongue-forward but not particularly aggressive, a very languid in and out that Otto’s starting to get a rhythm for. He likes it when Otto’s rougher than him, when Otto grips the back of his hair instead of letting his hand rest there. 

Otto’s trying to ignore how hard Awsten is even though he’s pressing against Otto’s thigh (god, so worked up from just making out? what else could Otto do to him-), and Awsten’s hands are roaming to the best of their ability, down the plane of Otto’s chest to his stomach. He pauses, pulling away for some air, looking up at Otto through his lashes. Such long lashes, so pretty, Awsten’s so pretty. “I meant what I said, about giving you a handjob.” Awsten comments, and Otto chokes. “If that’s cool?” Awsten adds quickly, his hand gripping Otto’s shirt.

“Super fucking cool.” Otto affirms, bringing his hand forward to rest his palm on Awsten’s cheek. It’s a little surprising, when Awsten turns his face and opens his mouth, Otto’s thumb slipping in. Otto wheeze out a breath as Awsten closes his lips around his finger, sucking softly as he undoes Otto’s jeans. It’s stupid, Awsten’s unfairly hot, doing things like this, like he’s right out of Otto’s wet dreams. 

He presses down against Awsten’s tongue and Awsten makes a positive noise, licking across the pad of his thumb, and Otto’s dying. He’s dying, and he’s died, and he’s gone to heaven. Or maybe this is hell, because Awsten’s expression is absolutely devilish, and Otto’s just some errant sinner who got caught up.

Awsten’s grinding against his leg a little, tiny thrusts that Otto can barely feel. Awsten goes for broke when he pulls Otto’s cock out, no premeditated touching, just Awsten’s hand around him jerking fast and rough. “Jesus fuck, Aws.” Otto breathes, hips snapping up to meet Awsten’s hand on each stroke. Awsten pushes his tongue against Otto’s finger until Otto gets the hint, resting it on Awsten’s lower lip.

“More?” He asks, and Otto’s mind is buffering, trying to understand. “Fingers, please, my mouth, I -” Awsten starts up again just as it hits Otto. He pushes two fingers past those pretty pink lips and Awsten takes it all, even when Otto’s nearly in his throat. Awsten sucks absently as he starts to put a little more finesse in his handjob, thumb brushing across the tip on every upstroke.

Otto thinks blacking out would be okay, because he’s pretty sure he’s going to, anyway. The hand he left on Awsten’s hip slides back, down to Awsten’s ass, and he squeezes. Awsten squeals around Otto’s fingers, pressing his crotch hard against Otto’s leg, hips stuttering, his grip like a vice around Otto.

Awsten mumbles something through Otto’s fingers but Otto can barely hear over the rush of blood in his ears. He cums, hissing air between his teeth and shutting his eyes tight, riding it out as long as Awsten lets him. He’s coherent enough to pull his fingers away from Awsten’s mouth, threading them through Awsten’s hair instead. “God damn. Your hands, your mouth -” Otto isn’t even sure what to say. Awsten beams up at him, looking soft and flushed pink in the still-morning light. “Do you need - can I -?” He gestures towards Awsten vaugely, hoping Awsten gets it.

If Awsten was pink before, he’s absolutely red now. “Oh no, I - I came when you groped me, because I’m no better than fuckin’ seventeen year old Awsten.”

Otto stares at him, mouth open. “You came in your-”

“Shh, stop! You’re embarrassing me!” Awsten protests, grabbing Otto’s chin with his clean hand. “I did, it’s fine. It was good. It’s not so good anymore.” He says, and Otto’s trying to figure out how he didn’t notice Awsten coming all over himself. Of course he did, because Awsten was perfect and so hot, so surely he’d do something that Otto didn’t even realize he was into until this very moment.

“Shit. You’re so fucking - so attractive. So good.” Otto tries, and Awsten just laughs a little as he untangles himself from the mess of limbs they’ve made.

“Yeah?” Awsten asks, standing up. Otto can’t even help his eyes from dropping to glance at Awsten’s crotch through those sweatpants, and he almost reaches out to touch. He knows Awsten would shake from over stimulation, probably cry out, and Otto files that away for later. “You should join me in the shower now that you’ve came all over my fucking sheets.” He grins, reaching a hand out. “The least you can do, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's fun to revisit this series !!! just boys figuring each other out,,, in loVE
> 
> ik it's short but what r u gonna do abt it
> 
> rpf tumblr: notwxrriors


End file.
